Wedding Belles
by Faryn Queens
Summary: When Serena and Blair realize both weddings are planned for the same day, the happy brides-to-be turn into bridezillas. Who will win the day of their dreams, the blonde or the brunette?


**Blair and Serena are absolutely ecstatic that they're both getting married, however when they figure out both weddings are planned for the same day, the happy brides-to-be turn into bridezillas. Who will win the day of their dreams, the blonde or the brunette? **

_**Spotted: **_**Serena Vanderwoodsen and Blair Waldorf having an intimate brunch at the Palace. Could it be that B and S are finally getting hitched? Maybe it's just me, but I don't think the mammoth of a ring on Blair's finger or the gigantic rock on Serena's left hand could be a mistake. Looks as though Bass and Humphrey finally got down on one knee,… bout time boys**.

"I cried Serena!, I actually cried…I don't mean a tear or two, I sobbed like a child." Blair confessed while talking about the way Chuck proposed.

"Aww, B!, that's so romantic" Serena smiled taking a sip of her cappuccino. Not wanting to ruin Blair's excitement, Serena spared her from the romantic details of the proposal she received. Not that Chuck's proposal wasn't romantic, Serena was just biased and felt hers was much more romantic. Blair continued talking not letting Serena get a word in edgewise.

"It's going to be so great that we get to go through this together, all the planning of the guest lists, the registry, the flowers, the cake, the bridesmaid dresses,…the venue!" Blair suddenly looked like she forgot to turn off the stove before she left the house.

"Blair what?" Serena asked Blair's worried face. Blair took out her cellphone without answering Serena.

"Dorota I need you to book the Prince George ballroom,… I don't care when!…just book the next date they have open…Dorota! Stop asking questions, just do it already!" Blair snapped her cellphone shut looking pleased.

"Blair do you honestly think that the Prince George Ballroom is going to have an opening?, especially in the next six months?" Serena chuckled a little wondering why Blair was in such a rush to get married. Dan and her had already picked their date, they had time to relax and plan slowly making sure every detail was just right. Blair however wanted her wedding and she wanted it soon.

"Serena, I've wanted to be married at the Prince George Ballroom ever since I was a little girl. Walking down the aisle there means to much to me. It's exactly what I want, and nothing will stop me from having my perfect wedding." Blair was almost heartbroken just thinking about not getting her perfect wedding.

"Oh I remember, Let me see…Prince George Ballroom, A rich groom and a thousand guests right?" Serena smiled recalling Blair's perfect wedding from when she was a little girl.

Blair started laughing manically. "Serena… you wanted a beach wedding with you walking down the aisle barefoot, in a white bikini and sarong." Blair shook her head imagining how tacky that would be.

Serena rolled her eyes wondering what she was thinking when she decided that.

"Oh my god!" she laughed not believing Blair still remembered that.

"Why were we even friends? we were sooo different!" Blair joked. Serena stuck her tongue out at her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Blair_

Blair was on a mission, the sound of high heels smacking tile floor always made Dorota tense. If she couldn't have her wedding at the Prince George Ballroom, she wasn't sure she wanted to get married at all.

"Dorota!" she yelled in a familiar tone while looking for her.

"Yes, Miss Blair" Blair stood staring at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Well!?" she yelled.

"Did you book it?" she asked in a calm voice, her jaw tightening while she waited for the bad news.

"Oh, yes Miss Blair, wedding be on Saturday, October eight."

"What?" Blair said shocked.

"Wedding is booked on Saturday, October eight Miss Blair." Dorota repeated as Blair took a seat and screamed into a pillow.

The huge grin on her face was infectious. "I'm getting married at the Prince George Ballroom!" she screamed not caring who heard her. Now she just needed a thousand guests…the rich groom was already taken care of. Slipping her coat back on and adjusting her hair band she looked excited and pleased at the same time.

"See you later Dorota."

"Miss Blair, where u go?…I make you lunch" Dorota said disappointed.

"To see my soon to be _husband_" Blair smiled liking the way it sounded.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Serena_

"How was your brunch date?" Dan called from a computer desk.

"Oh you know, a couple million pictures will be plastered all over Gossip girl in a matter of minutes" she replied slipping off her boots. Dan clicked his mouse a couple times.

"Bingo!" he said turning the screen to show Serena herself on the infamous website.

"Wonderful" she said sarcastically.

"At least it's harmless, people were going to find out sometime." he said as he pulled her down on to his lap to read the caption.

"What's this?" Serena asked, noticing a stack of papers on Dan's desk.

"I got the contract for the book series." he said casually. A grin plastered itself on Serena's face.

"You're a real author?" she asked him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Mhm" he mumbled being that Serena's hair made it's way into his mouth. It tasted like hairspray and made him cringe. Dan changed the subject hoping Serena would pull away, when she did he licked his arm hoping the taste would disappear.

"I was looking at venues all morning and I'm thinking Gotham Hall." Dan held up a picture of the beautiful hall with Corinthian columns and marble floors. Serena smiled lightly.

"Do you just like it because it's called Gotham Hall?" she laughed.

"No, I just thought it was beautiful, but I mean if you don't like it we don't have to have it there."

"No, no, it's perfect." Serena took the picture away from him and imagined her guests there. Studying it closely she smiled.

"Well, I mean it's no beach, and I'm not in a white bikini walking down the aisle, you aren't in a billowing shirt, and our guests aren't walking barefoot in the sand." Dan looked at her confused.

"Do you want that?" he asked a little worried.

"No, no, no!, It's a long story." she laughed.

"I'm oddly turned on right now." Dan said seriously.

"From walking barefoot in the sand?" she asked puzzled hoping he didn't actually want a wedding on the beach.

"No, from you in a bikini" They both giggled as Dan kissed Serena on the cheek. Serena began planting kisses all over his neck as Dan pulled away.

"Alright, I have to go to my editor's" Dan said getting up off the chair. Serena looked upset.

"I have to, I'm sorry." he truly looked apologetic.

"Just promise to show up at the wedding?" she joked.

"October 9th right?" he joked.

"Funny!…" she said sarcastically.

"I'll never forget the day we met, October 8th, I'll be there!" he walked out of their apartment. Serena blew him a Kiss

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Author's note: Hope you liked it! I know it's a short Chapter but they should get longer. Review please!


End file.
